Blossom
by justclaraoswald
Summary: "Let our love blossom like a flower in spring."


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE, SO DON'T STEAL IT. I ship Tee and Ryan very hard, and I'm trying my best with the story. Also, p** **retend that Tee and Ryan are both 16 for this story. Even though they're not. _Enjoy_!**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," Tee moaned, taking her 'teacher's badge' off as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach. She slumped down on the sofa with a groan, biting her lip.

"Why?" Floss whined. "You're being a great teacher! Well, apart from bossing us around and trying to teach us.."

"She's right," Harry said. "Please, Tee? We really like playing teachers. Why don't you want to play?"

"Because my stomach is hurting like fu- _hot_ fudge cakes!" Tee replied, her eyes widening slightly as she sat up.

"Who's stomach is hurting like hot fudge cakes?" May-Li laughed as she walked, setting a card on the table.

"Tee," everyone said, pointing to the aforementioned girl. May-Li frowned and crossed her arms, walking over to her.

"Are you okay, Tee?" She asked, concerned, with a frown, moving to sit next to her.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "My stomach hurts really badly. And I feel sick."

"Kids, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Mike asked, walking in. "And don't let anybody in unless it's Ryan."

"Okay, Mike." Harry, Floss and Finn said in unison, walking out the room and shutting the door.

"Why, what's wrong, Mike? And why only let Ryan in?" Tee asked.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," Mike said, "but those are usually signs of pregnancy."

"I'm not pregnant!" Tee exclaimed as she stood up. "There's no way I am!"

"Well we know you and Ryan have a thing going on. You haven't done it before, have you?" Mike asked.

"We did once.." Tee said quietly. "But we were drunk and at a party. Besides, we used protection!"

" _Drunk_?! You're only _sixteen_!" Mike exclaimed.

"I know," she replied quietly, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "But our drinks were spiked. It was meant to be a normal party with close friends."

Mike sighed and threw his head back. "May-Li, can you go and buy some pregnancy tests. Get five, min." She nodded and grabbed her keys from the office, putting on her coat and leaving the house.

"What will you do if I'm pregnant? Are you going to kick me out and leave me on the streets?" Tee asked.

"No, of course not." Mike replied. "It's our job to keep you safe, so we will. We'll help take care of the baby - _if_ you have one."

"Thanks, Mike," Tee smiled, hugging him.

"No problem," he replied, hugging back with a smile. They released and Mike headed to the door. "When May-Li gets back, head to your room and take the tests straight away."

Tee nodded and turned around, sitting on the sofa as the door closed. She hugged her knees and buried her face in her body.

 _What will Johnny say if I'm pregnant? What if he hates me? What if he kills Ryan? Ryan.. What will Ryan do? Will he want the baby? Will he want to keep it and help? Will he care? What am I saying? I might not even BE pregnant!_

Soon after, May-Li returned, heading to Tee with a bag as everyone watched from the staircase. "Take these and lock yourself in the bathroom. Take the tests. The instructions are on there, okay, love?"

"Okay," she replied with a nod, grabbing the bag and ignoring everyone asking what was inside the bag or what it was for. She ran up to the bathroom and locked herself in, taking the tests out of the bag.

Tee opened five tests, taking them all and setting them on the sink. She waited patiently for a few minutes, her heart beating rapidly as she paced backwards and forwards.

The timer rang as she turned it off, biting her lip and picking up the sticks.

 **| Negative**

They all read the same thing: | which meant _negative_.

Tee sighed in relief and threw the sticks in the bin, smiling and walking out with the bag. May-Li stood outside her room anxiously, biting her nails as she walked backwards and forwards.

"They're all negative," she said, making her jump. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, thank God!" May-Li exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "We should book an appointment with the GP then."

Tee nodded and thanked her before heading to her room.


End file.
